disney_princess_collection_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sneaking in to Save Wilbur and Aryll/Wilbur's Escape and Link's Group's Capture
(Later as nighttime came at the castle, thunder and lightning crashed nearby as Link's group carefully climbed up a wall towards a window since the way in is locked. Upon reaching the window, they cautiously peeked and saw no one in there. They nod to each other silently, letting each other know there's nobody there. After climbing in, they walked around quietly and cautiously. They suddenly heard a guard snoring in his sleep and noticed him in a room sleeping on a table. Link's group silently sighed in relief, glad to see the guard sleeping and just when they moved on, the guard's dog barked and snarled savagely at them, making them hide themselves. The barking and snarling woke up the guard, but thankfully, instead of checking, he just yanked the dog away grouchily and walked away with it) Guard: Aw, shut up, ya mutt! Always barking at nothing of the sort! (As soon as the guard and his dog are gone after going through the door and closing it, Link's group suddenly heard more quiet footsteps. Concerned, they hid themselves behind three barrels and peeked cautiously. To their silent calm surprise, the footsteps came from not guards, but 20 mysterious cloaked and armored unknown figures, as if searching for something. Suddenly, one of the cloaked and armored figures sensed something and turned to Link's group's hiding spot, much to the group's concern. Suddenly, the barrels glowed an aqua blue light and floated away, exposing Link's group to the figures. Just when Link's group got concerned even more, the figure levitating the barrels gently placed the barrels down and spoke up quietly, revealing to be a male's voice) Figure 1: (Whispering) Don't be afraid. (Then the second figure spoke up quietly, revealing to be a female's voice) Figure 2: (Whispering) We're sneaking in as well. And you? (Link's group, slowly becoming relieved, nodded a "yes" to answer the second figure's question) Link: (Whispering) Why are you here? (Then, a calm male voice from the third figure spoke up quietly) Figure 3: (Whispering) We're here on a mission for the Kingdom of Hyrule. Under our code of honor to the Hylian Knights. (Realizing along with his group, Link was about to ask away) Link: (Whispering) Wait! You mean...? (Suddenly, they heard guards from another hallway walking by, chattering away) Figure 3: (Whispering) Go resume your mission. We'll do ours. (Understanding his orders, Link's group nodded in agreement, and the two groups parted ways quietly. Once clear in another empty hallway, Link began to ponder) Link: (Thinking) Who were those mysterious Hylian Knights? And what did they mean "mission?" (Suddenly, Link's group heard laughter, cheering, and music playing in another chamber. They follow the source of the sound and found themselves hidden above a balcony over a banquet chamber where a bunch of barbarian thugs and guards are enjoying themselves, eating, drinking, and being merry. Even to the extent of enjoying some belly dancers. Among the men was a bowling ball-shaped bat-like creature with yellow eyes, black fur, gray skin, and red claws, and is wearing a blue upper-bodily cloth with a picture of a skull on the forehead. He is Demidevimon, Myotismon, Ganondorf, and Hunter J’s clumsy, yet loyal, lackey, sentry, and lookout. As he wandered around cleaning up the mess that the men are making in their partying, he tried to sneak a bite to eat or drink, but is pushed around by the men, much to his annoyance. Even a guard threw a chicken leg bone to the same two Gwythaints that captured Aryll and Wilbur earlier and the Gwythaints enjoyed their bone-like meal. Even another guard tried to flirt and pucker up to one of the belly dancers, but she got offended, scoffed, and punched him away, much to the men's pleasure as they laughed at this. As soon as their dance was finished, the belly dancers left as the men cheered. Demidevimon got ready to grab a chicken leg when suddenly, the room went quiet and the men calmly stopped celebrating and got concerned, for they knew their masters are coming. Then in a blast, Myotismon, Ganondorf, Hunter J, Vanitas, Mephiles, and Infinite appeared. Then the men calmly bowed down to them as Demidevimon, eager to please his masters, went to their thrones and dusted them off) Demidevimon: Hey, Masters! We're celebrating our success! (The evil leaders gave a death glare at him, making him change his answer nervously) Demidevimon: I mean, your success! (He chuckled nervously with a huge sheepish grin. Then he poured some wine in a goblet for Myotismon) Demidevimon: (To Myotismon) We have made no mistakes thanks to the Gwythaints Vanitas sent! (To Vanitas) Right? (Vanitas nods. Then he finally removed his helmet, revealing his face and head. He almost looks like Sora, but with almost pale skin, yellow eyes, and dark gray short spiky hair) Vanitas: (Smirking evilly) Indeed. Despite capturing a little girl as well. (Then he turned to some guards) Vanitas: Bring them in. (One of the guards brings in a chained, yet saddened and scared, Aryll and Wilbur, and brought them forward. Once brought forward, they unshackled the chains off Wilbur and Aryll and backed off as Demidevimon, Vanitas, and Mephiles approached the two prisoners while Demidevimon placed a basin full of water in front of them) Mephiles: Welcome, magical piglet. And little girl. Vanitas: I presume you understand why you're here? Aryll: (Nervously) Y-Yes, sir. Vanitas: And why is that, pray tell? Aryll: Because you're looking for this Black Cauldron. Wilbur: T-That's right. (Vanitas smirks evilly in agreement. Then Wilbur and Aryll got angry and determined) Aryll: But don't bother making Wilbur nor me tell you! Wilbur: We do not wish to cooperate with you! (Above the balcony, Link's group smiled proudly at the two standing their ground. Back below, Vanitas and Mephiles calmly reacted, then smirked evilly again) Vanitas: You're pretty brave for a little girl and piglet. But stupid. Mephiles: We'll make you an offer you can't refuse. Aryll and Wilbur: (Suspiciously) Offer? Mephiles: Yes. If you, little girl, get that piglet to show us where the Black Cauldron is, we'll set you free. Vanitas: So, what do you say? (During these two lines, Aryll narrowed her gaze at a nearby goblet full of wine and quickly grabbing it, she splashed it in Vanitas and Mephiles' faces) Aryll and Wilbur: Never! (Vanitas and Mephiles yelled in anger upon being splashed and after recovering, they got angry, much to Link's group's concern) Mephiles: How dare you?! Vanitas: You should've known better than to disrespect your elders! (He prepares his fist, as if preparing to punch Aryll, but the girl backed away in fear and fell down. Then Vanitas calmed down and turned to Demidevimon) Vanitas: Tell them. (Then Demidevimon nods) Demidevimon: You're quite right! (Then he went up to Wilbur in anger) Demidevimon: The Black Cauldron! Show us! Now, swine! (He forces Wilbur's face into the basin, but Wilbur squirmed free and gasped for air, much to Aryll's anger as she hugged Wilbur in protection) Aryll: Stop it! (The villains calmly reacted to that shout, but calmly smirked evilly. Then Mephiles walked over to a nearby stove full of hot burning coal) Mephiles: Very well. If that's your decision. (Suddenly, he savagely grabbed a hot coal with a pair of tongs and began to hold it out to Aryll and Wilbur threateningly) Mephiles: Your decision to be marked with a burn mark! Now tell us where the Black Cauldron is! We're not patient! (Aryll and Wilbur tried to run, but Demidevimon and Vanitas grabbed them and slowly neared them towards the coal. Link's group got concerned, and having no other choice, screamed out and jumped down) Link's group: No, stop! (Upon spotting Link's group, the villains got surprised and Aryll and Wilbur got happy as Vanitas and Demidevimon released them) Aryll: Big Brother! Wilbur: Link, guys! (Link pulled his small sword out at a guard) Link: Get back! Or else we'll...! (Suddenly, the guard swung his axe at Link's small sword. And to Link's group and Wilbur's shock, the sword broke from the impact) Link: (Chuckles nervously) Let me rephrase that.... (Then some guards attempt to grab Link's group, but Myotismon's group spoke up) Myotismon's group: Wait! (The guards heard them and backed off) Ganondorf: I take it you, boy, and your friends are the pig keepers of that oracular piglet? Hunter J: And you know that girl as well? (Link's group defends Aryll and Wilbur) Brick: Yeah, so what? Link: This girl is my sister. (The villains then sneered at him and his group with evil smirks) Vanitas: (Sneeringly) The big brother? (Sarcastically) Oh, no! Whatever shall we do against him? (He chuckles wickedly) Vanitas: You have a lot of nerve to sneak in here, boy. Myotismon: And if you, your sister, and friends are pig keepers, instruct that pig to reveal the Black Cauldron's location. (He picks up his goblet. Link's group got determined) Link's group: Over our dead bodies! (Myotismon gave a calm dagger stare along with his group, but then smirked evilly) Myotismon: Very well. Then the pig is no longer useful for us. (He crushes his goblet. Demidevimon smirked evilly and grabbed Wilbur and dragged him to a chopping block, much to Link's group's concern) Link's group: Wilbur! (They are seized by the guards) Boomer: You cowards! (Demidevimon then pinned Wilbur's neck on the chopping block) Aryll: You wouldn't! Demidevimon: Oh, we would. (Then, just when a guard raised his axe to chop poor Wilbur's head off, Link's group shouted in protest) Link's group: Don't! (They give in) Link: Fine! We'll show you. (Then Wilbur is brought back to the basin and Link's group were released. Wilbur looked at Link's group in concern at first, but Link's group secretly winked at him, planning an escape. Getting the winks, Wilbur gave in) Wilbur: Very well. I'll show you your cauldron. (Then Link stirred the water as he spoke the incantation) Link: O Wilbur, from thee, I do beseech Knowledge that's beyond our reach Troubled thoughts weigh upon thy heart Pray thee now those thoughts apart (Then Wilbur placed his snout in the water and the water started to glow) Demidevimon: Look! It's working finally! (Myotismon's group slowly approached the basin from behind Link's group) Myotismon: The Black Cauldron.... Ganondorf: It does exist! Hunter J: Now be a good boy and show us where it's located. Mephiles: Indeed. Infinite: Show us. (Just when more images appeared, Link's group then got determined) Link: NOW!! (The Rowdyruff Boys quickly snatched the basin and splashed the water right into Myotismon's face, making him scream in pain from its holy magic. Wilbur awakens and as soon as Link grabbed him, he and his group ran away quickly) Myotismon: (Clutching his eyes in pain) Get them! (The men charge after Link's group. As they ran, they avoided the men's attempted grabs and even the Gwythaints who lunged at them, but due to them being chained, they just crashed into the doorway, destroying it as Link's group made it through. Once in the kitchen, Link's group suddenly see a chef noticing them with a huge knife. Then Demidevimon blocked the way) Demidevimon: Gotcha! (He throws his Demi Dart) Demidevimon: Demi Dart! (Link's group dodged the attack, and the dart struck the wall. Then the chef threw a knife at Link's group, but they dodged that as well. Then just when Demidevimon attacked again, the Rowdyruff Boys quickly punched him away and Link's group resumed their escape. At the top of the tower outside, Link's group stopped in their tracks at a dead end in the form of a ledge leading down to a moat. Then the men arrived along with Demidevimon and even Myotismon's group, all livid and determined to stop them. And Myotismon's eyes were temporally blood red from the water earlier) Vanitas: You'll pay for what you did to my father, pig keepers! Ganondorf: Now, hand the pig over! (Then in determination, Link's group then threw Wilbur down into the moat. Once in the moat, Wilbur climbed out and ran into the woods in desperation. Just when Link's group were about to jump down as well, they were seized again) Demidevimon: Haha! We got you now! (He turned to an angry Myotismon's group proudly) Demidevimon: I guess a "good job" ought to be said? (But Myotismon grabbed Demidevimon by the throat angrily) Myotismon: But you let the pig get away! Demidevimon: (Choking) Sorry.... (After throwing Demidevimon down, Myotismon and his group turned to Link's group in anger) Ganondorf: Throw them in the dungeon! (Myotismon then glared daggers at the Rowdyruff Boys) Myotismon: And as for those three doll-like boys.... Throw them in a separate cell! They are to be executed first thing in the morning as punishment for temporally hurting my eyes! (Then the men dragged the prisoners back into the castle and slammed the door behind them) Coming up: Link's group meet and befriend a certain Princess of Hyrule and her group in the dungeon and thankfully find a way out with their help. And en route of their escape, they end up teaming up with a group of certain Mobians, which one of them helped the Rowdyruff Boys escape through disguise, and unexpectantly rescuing three certain boys with the same similar name and Link finds a certain legendary sword that was sealed away in the catacombs. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Black Cauldron Parodies Category:Eilonwy Category:Disney Princess Fanmakes Category:Disney Princess Parodies